


I Won't Miss

by halodagger



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural (TV)
Genre: Angst, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, M/M, Mark of Cain, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halodagger/pseuds/halodagger
Summary: 10x22 The Prisoner Alternate Ending
Dean is under the influence of the Mark. He attacks Castiel, and Castiel does everything he can to stop Dean from doing anything he'll regret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi i found this in my notes from so long ago and i decided to post it bc idk i felt like it. this is one of the first fics i've published so leave any criticism in the comments!

"Dean!" Cas yelped as Dean threw him violently into the pile of books sitting in the middle of the bunker. This was not going as planned.

But Dean ignored the angels protests and, once again, picked him up and slammed his head into a nearby bookcase repeatedly. Throwing Castiel back to the ground, Dean reached into his signature trench coat and fumbled around for a short second until he found what he was looking for. The lights reflected off the silver, making it appear to be glowing. Dean pulled the angel blade from his trench coat and held it high above his head. He then aimed the blade at someone he considered family. But he couldn't stop himself.

Cas pleaded, "Dean, you don't have to do this." Cas had just gotten his grace back, and could take Dean out in seconds, but, like Rowena said, he was an angel who had rejected heaven. And he had done it all for one man. Dean. Cas wasn't ready to hurt the man he had rejected heaven for. No matter what the circumstances, he would never willingly hurt Dean. Despite being pinned underneath the hunter, Castiel knew that if Dean didn't have the Mark that was slowly stripping him of his humanity, Dean would never hurt him.

He brought his bloodstained hand up to grip Dean's hand. As a last desperate attempt to get Dean to stop, Cas pulled Deans lips into his and they touch. The mad look in Deans eyes wavered for just a moment, and Cas thought Dean had escaped from under the Marks control. Dean leaned his forehead against Castiel. The only sound Castiel could hear was the deep breaths on Dean as he stared into his eyes so peacefully. Hope filled Castiel. His Dean was back, the Dean who he rebelled against heaven for.

After a few seconds, however, Dean pulled away, and slammed the blade down. Dean stood up and looked down at Cas's body laying there. He turned away.

Cas turned his bloody head to the side to look at his angel blade sticking up out of the book lying next to him.

"Next time, Cas, I won't miss." Dean growled as he walked out of the bunker, leaving Cas sprawled on the ground.


End file.
